Why You Wanna Fly
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: She held on . Until she broke, but someone changed her life. Based on the movie Beyond the lights. Check it out.


**_There's all lot of evil in this world, but we can't do anything about because that's how it's going to be for all of us. _**

**_Time might come where you just want to end it all, but remember your strong person inside. stay strong don't worry about falling, remember the good things in life. _**

* * *

Ally's pov

I just watched and stood there... he was singing to her.

Everyone was watching them smiling at each other, but they didn't see me...

I guess nobody really needed Ally,

**_"Why you wanna fly Blackbird you aint ever gonna fly Blackbird No place big enough for holding all the tears you're gonna cry "_**

The song was the emotion I was feeling...

* * *

Austin's song that he's singing to her was all happiness in his eyes...

Nobody knew that Ally Dawson was hiding all her emotions at midnight...

My throat started hurting.. the tears were blurring my image...

I needed to go, I saw Trish and dez, their eyes were glued to Austin and Piper .

* * *

He sang to me one time... the same way he was singing to piper.

I needed a shoulder to cry on... I'm afraid of falling away.

An image just flashed in my head... it was me, but

_I was on a balcony... I had tears stream down my cheeks, I was at the edge..._

_The edge of letting go. _

The image fades away, and by the time. Austin finished his song to piper .

The words that I said to him was

" I'm happy for you. "

* * *

It was late night... silence in Ally's home... she was alone , her dad was at another convention.

Ally was in her bedroom... her back was to the door and tears were falling down...

Austin, Dez, Piper,and Trish were hanging out,

I told them I was tired.

* * *

I felt like a tower.. breaking down. I was screaming inside...

I slowly got up... with all the strength I had left.

I went to my balcony... and I sat there, my hands griped so hard onto the edge.

I was looking down, was it the best?

Why not just finish it? It's not like Ally Dawson is important to anyone.

**_I was like a blackbird that was never gonna fly..._**

**_My tears weren't good enough to hold on... _**

* * *

Trish knocked on Ally's door, but nobody answered..

She opened the door knob, she was confused.. Ally always locks the door.

she went inside the house. Silence was all Trish heard..

" Ally" ,she called out

...

No answer , Trish finally went upstairs

* * *

Straight to Ally's room, the door was half cracked open.

She pushed on the door.

What She saw was...

She screamed.

* * *

Jai's Pov 

I was walking down the streets when all in the sudden I heard a scream...

All of the sudden I had that hero feeling in my chest

I noticed the door was open , I ran upstairs

* * *

And slowly but not that slow, I walked in a room

I saw a girl sitting on the balcony, her head down, I noticed her hands were about to let go ,

I saw her friend on the phone crying.

* * *

I ran straight to the balcony, but not so fast.

I slowly walked to the girl, she had wavy brunette hair...

I looked at her, I noticed her tears were falling Down her cheeks

" look... I don't know you, but what your thinking of doing is not the right choice "

...

No answer

" there are people that care... I know your not in the best place right now... I promise you it will get better "

The last words I told her

" I see you.. "

* * *

She Slowly turned her head and looked at me,

Then all the sudden she let go...

* * *

I caught up to her catching her hand, she looked up at me

" take my hand " , I told her and she looked at me

" please... take my hand "

* * *

In slow motion I pulled her up and I saw lights flashing people coming in her house, family members I guess friends too.

But she held on me, I felt her grip on me, I knew how she was feeling ,she was trying to keep holding on.

All of the sudden her friends to her away .

* * *

Ally's pov

I was laying in my bed still thinking about that guy,

_He saved me, he was a hero. I never got his name I never thanked him..._

_Maybe we might_ meet again.

* * *

**Should I continue it? **

**Review**.


End file.
